You're Mine
by chiisana yume
Summary: Dimalam hari, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menyusup kekamar Naruto dan memulai aksinya yang terus berlanjut...


**Naruto POV**

Malam ini dingin sekali. Bulan juga membulat dengan sempurna. Hah... besok sudah mulai sekolah lagi, padahal aku masih ingin menikmati liburanku ini. Pasti nanti diberi banyak tugas. Hu-uh... daripada pusing-pusing, lebih baik aku segera tidur saja.

**You're Mine**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warning : Typo, AU, Shounen-ai, Ancur, Gaje, Alur gak jelas, OOC, dll.**

Aku pun merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur dan menyelimutkan diri mencari kehangatan. Sayup-sayup mataku mulai lelah dan pada akhirnya aku pun tertidur.

Aku pun memulai mimpiku: aku duduk di warung ramen ichiraku tempat langgananku makan ramen dan sekarang sudah hampir menghabiskan mangkuk ramenku yang kelima (cepet banget makannya si Naruto). Um... ramen memanglah makanan yang terenak ^w^.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja seekor kucing menghampiriku. Awalnya aku tak peduli tapi kucing itu perlahan naik keatas meja dan menjilati tanganku. Dan tentu saja hal itu tetap aku hiraukan, lagi pula kucing berwarna biru donker dan bermata kelam onyx itu entah mengapa seakan menghipnotisku.

Kucing itu perlahan menjilati tanganku dan tiba-tiba saja melompat turun dari atas meja. Tak lama kemudian aku merasakan sebuah benda kenyal dan basah menjilati tengkuk leherku, terus naik hingga ketelingaku dan menjilat dengan sangat perlahan. Aku pun terus menggeliat dibalik selimutku. Entah mengapa mimpi ini terasa sangatlah nyata.

Aku pun tetap mempertahankan mataku untuk terpejam. Namun jilatan itu semakin meminta lebih dan mulai menghisap dan menjilat lagi berulang-ulang. Aku pun tetap menyangkal 'mungkin ini hanya mimpi' sampai sesuatu melingkar dipinggangku. Sontak aku segera membuka mataku untuk melihat seseorang yang saat ini tengah memelukku dari belakang.

Namun tubuhku tak bisa berkutik. Setelah diketahui bahwa yang melingkar ditubuhku adalah tangan putih nan dingin yang mulai meraba-raba seluruh tubuhku, aku ingin sekali berteriak dan lari. Namun tubuh ini tak mau menurut. Sampai pada akhirnya bibir dingin dan lembut itu menghisap, menjilat dan menggigit dileherku hingga membuat banyak bercak merah, membuatku mendesah nikmat atas perlakuaannya itu.

"Harummu sangatlah nikmat. Seperti candu bagiku... mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku!"

Suara itu terdengar dari pemuda yang saat ini sedang menandaiku ini. Sungguh sangatlah nikmat. Tidak lama kemudian tubuhku dapat bergerak lagi. Saat ku lihat siapa sosok pemuda itu, tapi hanya kekosongan yang kulihat. Pemuda itu menghilang.

Kuintip 'adik kecil' –ku yang saat ini sudah basah itu. Aku pun hanya mengeluh dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sesampainya disana aku mengaca dan mendapati banyk sekali kissmark dileherku. Wajahku pun memerah karena malu bila memmbayangkan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Sepertinya, besok aku harus mengenakan syal."

**End Naruto POV**

Keesokan paginya Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah. Tentu saja dengan syal yang saat ini melingkar dileher tan itu. Banyak teman dan sahabatnya bertanya mengenai syal dilehernya itu dan Naruto berhasil mengelak semua pertanyaan dari teman-temannya itu. Pada akhirnya ia bisa belajar dengan tenang dikelasnya saat ini.

"Ne, Teme, tolong ajari aku soal ini, dong... aku tak mengerti," pinta Naruto pada sahabat terdekatnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke hanya menatap diam Naruto dengan mata onyx-nya itu. Naruto pun mulai risih dengan tatapan itu dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan si Uchiha bungsu itu sampai sebuah tangan putih Sasuke menariknya dan membuat Naruto terduduk dikursi tepat disamping Sasuke. Hendak berteriak marah namun terhenti karena wajah Sasuke yang semakin dekat. Naruto pun memejamkan matanya tak ingin bertemu pandang dengan onyx itu.

"Aku akan selalu disekelilingmu karena sejak malam itu kau adalah mi-lik-ku,"

Setelah berbisik seperti itu, Sasuke melangkah pergi dengan seringai terhias diwajahnya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam membeku,

'Malam itu? Jangan-jangan... Sasuke,'

**#3#**

Setelah berbisik seperti itu, Sasuke tidak kembali ke kelasnya hingga pulang sekolah. Dan saat ini Naruto masih berkelut dengan dugaannya bahwa Sasuke adalah pemuda semalam yang menyusup ke kamarnya. Karena terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya. Naruto tidak menyadari gerbong kereta tempatnya ia berdiri saat ini semakin lama semakin penuh. Dan berdesak-desakkan pun tak terhentikan.

'Kenapa jam pulang sekolah harus berbarengan dengan jam pulang kerja? Jadi penuh seperti ini 'kan! Ugh... sempit sekali, aku tak bisa bergerak,' keluh Naruto dalam pikirannya yang saat ini sedang terhimpit di pojok dekat dengan pintu.

Naruto pun mulai merasa lelah dan sebal karena situasi saat ini. Namun tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah saat sesuatu saat ini tengah meremas-remas bokong kenyalnya itu. Ingin sekali Naruto memelintir tangan itu. Namun keadaannya yang saat ini terhimpit membuatnya tak bebas bergerak. Tangan itu pun semakin berani dan hendak menyusup kedalam seragamnya sampai seseorang menarik lengan Naruto dan membuatnya menjauh dari tangan mesum itu.

Hendak berterima kasih namun membeku saat tahu bahwa yang menariknya adalah si Uchiha bungsu yang saat ini tengah melingkarkan kedua lengannya dipinggang Naruto.

"Teme, apa yang kau lakukan? Sekarang kita sedang ditengah keramaian tau?" tanya Naruto risih dengan tangan Sasuke yang sedang melakukan hal sama seperti tangan mesum sebelumnya.

"Sudah kukatakan kau adalah milikku. Tapi kenapa kau membiarkan tangan itu menyentuhmu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan meremas kuat kejantannan Naruto yang masih terbungkus celana.

"Ah... Te-teme... tanganmu..."

Tanpa memperdulikan rintihan Naruto, tangan Sasuke terus bekerja dibawah sana. Sedangkan Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Belum sejam namun bagi Naruto sudah bagaikan berjam-jam. Sungguh, Sasuke entah mengapa semakin beringas dan bernafsu.

Untung saja kereta berhenti dan membuat Sasuke dengan terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya. Satu persatu penumpang turun dari kereta itu. Naruto hendak berbicara dengan Sasuke tentang apa maksudnya, namun sosok Sasuke menghilang.

**#3#**

Saat ini Naruto sudah sampai dikamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang sangatlah lelah. Setelah cukup beristirahat, Naruto memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya. Ia pun memasuki kamar mandi dan melepas kain yang menutupi kulit tan-nya itu satu persatu. Setelahnya ia mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dan membiarkan air mengalir ditubuhnya.

Namun tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menutup mata Naruto hingga membuatnya tak bisa melihat apapun. Hendak berteriak namun sebuah tangan menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Hallo Dobe, apa kau tahu? Entah mengapa aku tak bisa menahan hasratku bila mencium harum tubuhmu ini. Kau... sungguh lezat," ucap seseorang yang entah sejak kapan berada dikamar mandi Naruto dan menjilat pipi tan itu dengan erotis.

Mendengar suara itu, Naruto sudah dapat memastikan siapa pemuda dibelakangnya saat ini.

"Sasuke... sebenarnya, apa maumu?" tanya Naruto setelah Sasuke melepaskan bekapannya.

"Yang ku inginkan? Tentu saja... dirimu,"

"Apa mak-" ucap Naruto terhenti saat membalikan tubuhnya dan hanya mendapati dirinya sendirian di kamar mandi.

Setelahnya Naruto segera menyelesaikan mandinya dengan cepat. Mengenakan pakaian dan menutupi dirinya dibalik selimut hingga pagi menjelang.

Di sekolah...

"Hei Naruto, kenapa kau lesu sekali?" tanya Kiba menepuk pundak Naruto yang saat itu berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung.

"Aku belum makan sejak kemarin sore, Kiba," jawab Naruto lesu.

"Kasihan sekali, kalau begitu nanti kau akan kubagi setengah bekal makan siangku. Apa kau mau?" tanya Kiba dengan mengangkat sekotak bekal makanan.

"Tentu saja mau! Terima kasih Kiba, kau memang teman terbaikku," ucap Naruto riang dengan memeluk erat Kiba.

"Hei... bukankah teman terbaikmu itu si Uchiha itu?" ucap Kiba risih dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba memeluknya itu.

"Ah, Si Teme itu?" ucap Naruto yang kemudian disusul wajah horor diwajahnya sendiri.

Kiba hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah temannya yang satu ini. Hari pun terus berlalu dengan normal tanpa kehadiran si Uchiha itu. Naruto sebenarnya heran, kemana perginya si Teme itu? Namun hal itu tak dihiraukannya.

Malam pun tiba, saat ini Naruto sudah membaringkan dirinya ditempat tidur hingga sesuatu menahan kedua tangannya dan sepasang mata onyx menatapnya tajam.

"Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" teriak Naruto ketika mendapati Sasuke sudah menindih tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau memeluk si bocah Kiba itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan mempererat genggaman tangannya pada lengan Naruto.

Mendapati Naruto tak menjawab dan hanya memejamkan matanya. Sasuke pun merobek seluruh pakaian Naruto yang menempel dengan kulit tan-nya itu hingga membuat tubuh Naruto saat ini terlihat dengan jelas. Sasuke pun mulai mencium Naruto dan menelusuri tiap inci sudut mulut Naruto. Setelahnya ia mulai menjilati seluruh tubuh caramel itu.

"Sa-sasuke.. eng.. ah.. sebenarnya, apa maumu?" ucap Naruto diselah desahannya.

"Kau. Aku akan selalu disekelilingmu karena kau adalah milikku,"

Sejak malam itu, entah mengapa Sasuke selalu berada disekitar Naruto. Walaupun Naruto berusah mengelak dan menghindar. Sasuke selalu bisa menemukannya. Entah mengapa Naruto sudah seperti oleh sang Uchiha ini dan tidak bisa melarikan diri dari cengkraman Sasuke. Naruto telah sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya.

"You're mine, Dobe,"

Dan kalimat itu terus terngiang di pikiran Naruto. Ia... tak bisa lari lagi.

**The End**

**Ugh... ceritanya aneh ya? ==" pasti sangat aneh? Karena ini cerita yang ku buat duluuu... sekali...**

**Apakah cerita ini ancur? Gaje? Atau bagus #pllaakk**

**Please, review... ^^**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini^^**

**Oh ya, mungkin yang Aisaretai akan sedikit tertunda karena ada sedikit gangguan... :'(**

**#pllaakkk emangnya ada yang peduli ==" hehehe**

**Pokoknya, Hontou ni gomennasai... :'(**


End file.
